KHR Remake (not finished)
by Danna Cavallone
Summary: Danna, una chica de quince años, es transferida a una escuela japonesa en Namimori. Allí conoce a un grupo de amigos debido a los cuales acaba involucrandose en la mafia. (Los resumenes no son lo mio, pasa si quieres) GokuderaxOC YamamotoxOC D18
1. Chapter 1

No es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) pero acabare escribiendo alguna, soy una fujoshi todo hay que decirlo. Bueno, en esta historia una chica se muda al apartamento de Gokudera Hayato y se ve envuelta en la mafia. Eso si, si que incluye yaoi, dado que soy fan del D18 (DinoxHibari) así que en este fanfic ambos estan juntos. Nada más, enjoy.

* * *

1  
Aquel inofensivo anuncio en el periódico fue lo que empujó a una joven española a introducirse en la mafia. El anuncio era simple:  
Se alquila habitación.

Namimori, calle **** nº **  
Alquiler *** compartido.  
Propietario Gokudera Hayato.

Después de la muerte de su madre y sus reiteradas peleas con su padre aquella joven española de cabello castaño largo y ojos oscuros llamada Danna había ganado una beca que le ofrecía cursar en el extranjero.  
Después de años aprendiendo japonés la escuela de Namimori la ofreció una plaza en su escuela. Sería una estudiante transferida y empezaría a cursar en la clase 2-B a mitad de semestre, principios de febrero.

No controlaba como se organizaban las clases allí, pero ya había localizado apartamento y su padre metería en su cuenta dinero mensualmente. El avión acababa de aterrizar en la terminal y Danna salió del aeropuerto. Odiaba las multitudes y le agobiaban los sitios concurridos con poco espacio.

A la salida buscó con la mirada y localizó un grupo de chicos con una mujer dos adolescentes, y un… ¿bebe? Danna sacudió la cabeza y miró a otro lado. Tendría que encontrar la casa por ella misma. Agarro su equipaje, aun etiquetado con nombre y procedencia y echó a andar.

De aquel grupo le llamó la atención. Ni el bebe ni la mujer ni uno de los adolescentes, de cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda tenían rasgos asiáticos.  
Pasó cerca del peculiar grupo, acariciando el anillo que llevaba en el índice de la mano derecha y fue a la parada de autobús, con la esperanza de dar con el que era. Miró los horarios y los destinos. Aun se le hacía extraño que todo estuviera en japonés.

Por suerte había una traducción al inglés para turistas y ese idioma era uno de sus fuertes. Cuando encontró el autobús que debía coger se sentó, esperando. El chico de cabello plateado se separó del grupo sonriendo únicamente a un chico de pelo castaño y abundante, en el cual estaba sentado el bebe, cruzado de piernas.

Danna enarcó una ceja y atrajo las maletas hacia sí, para sacar su reproductor de música. Se puso los cascos y se aisló de todo, mientras el chico miraba los horarios y maldecía por lo bajo. Danna pudo escuchar unas pocas palabras, aunque no las entendió: maledetto... essere in ritardo...  
Danna sacudió la cabeza y miró a la carretera, esperando a que el autobús llegará. Pasó media hora, en la que la música no se detuvo en su reproductor, mientras el italiano (lo que vio obvio después de oirle hablar) estaba apoyado en el poste que indicaba la parada acariciando uno de los muchos anillos que adornaban su mano derecha.

Por fin llegó el autobús y ambos subieron. Estaba llenó y ambos acabaron sentandose al lado. Danna dejó el equipaje antes de sentarse junto a la ventana. Escuchó el timbre de su móvil y lo cogió, era su padre. En el autobús todo el mundo hablaba así que ella no sobresaldría mucho.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó en español, dado que sabía que era su padre.- Si papá he llegado bien.

El chico de pelo plateado se giró un poco para mirarla. Cuando terminó la conversación con su padre el chico tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo del pasillo del autobús.

- Al fin y al cabo el español y el italiano no son tan diferentes. –murmuró Danna para sí, y el chico pareció entenderla, dado que sacudió la cabeza.

Parecía ofuscado, estaba serio. Danna pensó en los estereotipos de personalidad japoneses y en poco tiempo decidió que ese chico debía ser tsundere. Cuando leyó el nombre de la calle que ponía en el anuncio se levantó y cogió su equipaje, bajando después del autobús. El italiano bajó también en aquella parada.

Danna miró frente a sí. Era un bloque de apartamentos de dos pisos. Recordaba haberlo visto en alguna serie, se parecía bastante de hecho.  
Cuando el italiano se dio cuenta de que iban en la misma dirección miró la etiqueta de la maleta de la chica.

- ¿Eres tú? –preguntó, esta vez en japonés. Mantenía una actitud muy parecida a aquel estereotipo.  
- ¿Yo? –lo miró extrañado.  
- ¿Un anuncio en el periódico te suena de algo? –insistió él.  
- ¿Y tú eres Gokudera? –preguntó ella.  
- Si. –farfulló él.- El que tuvo que alquilar la habitación porque la propietaria le echaría por tener una habitación desocupada y le cambiaria a una individual demasiado pequeña. –habló para sí.  
- Empezamos bien. –dijo ella en español.  
- Completamente d'accordo. –contestó en italiano.- El italiano y el español son muy parecidos, parece que en ese sentido nos entenderemos.

Danna asintió y se colocó la bolsa al hombro mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el mango de la maleta, cansada. La diferencia horaria era notable.

- Sígueme te enseñaré el apartamento. –hablaban ahora en japonés.  
- Ha-hai. –siguió al chico por las escaleras de metal que comunicaban la calle con las puertas de entrada a los edificios.

Abrió una de las puertas y movió la mano indicándola que entrara. Subieron las escaleras en el más incomodo de los silencios y la indicó cual iba a ser su habitación.

Había una cama doble, un armario, una estantería y un escritorio, todo vacio.

- Es tu espacio así que haz aquí lo que quieras. –Danna asintió.

El italiano salió de la habitación y Danna se dejó caer sobre la cama, con las maletas a los pies de la misma. Cerró poco a poco los ojos hasta quedar dormida.  
Sonó un timbre y los volvió a abrir de golpe. Eran las seis de la tarde, y ella había llegado a las once de la mañana.  
Se estiró, y miró escaleras abajo. Gokudera hablaba con alguien en el piso de abajo, Danna agudizó el oído tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

- Si, Juudaime, ya esta, pero la última vez que la vi estaba dormida. –Gokudera parecía más cordial de lo habitual.  
- Me alegro, Gokudera-kun. –contestó el chico.

Danna fue a levantarse para volver a su cuarto y deshacer las maletas pero el suelo crujió bajo sus pies, delatándola. Volvió rápidamente a su habitación y colocó la maleta sobre la cama, adecentándose el pelo en un espejo de pie que había junto al armario.  
No tardó en escuchar pasos en la escalera y pronto vio a ambos en el umbral de su puerta. Gokudera se apartaba el pelo de la cara con una mano mientras la otra reposaba en su bolsillo, con pose indiferente. El otro chico era el mismo que había visto en el aeropuerto, aunque no veía al bebe por ninguna parte.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico de pelo castaño.- Hemos oído algo y pensado que te habías caído. –explicó tímidamente.  
- Sí, estoy bien. –contestó ella antes de ser asaltada por un bostezo.

- Soy Tsuna, encantado. –dijo de repente.  
- Danna. –contestó ella cogiendo la mano que le tendían a modo de saludo.

Aun se le hacía raro, dado que es España se daban dos besos en ambas mejillas cuando te presentaban a alguien. Gokudera no se movió, mirando a Tsuna. Parecía que le tenía gran afecto.

- Bueno, vamos a salir con Yamamoto y su nueva compañera de piso, que esta de intercambio. –explicó con timidez nuevamente.- ¿Quieres venir?

Gokudera soltó un bufido, en desacuerdo, sin embargo, Danna asintió.

- Dadme unos segundos para cambiarme de ropa. –dijo.  
- Vale, te esperamos abajo. –contestó Tsuna.- Vamos, Gokudera-kun. –tiró de la manga de la chaqueta del joven italiano, que se giró para ir tras él.

Se puso unos pantalones largos grises y una camiseta de manga corta de un rojo apagado y bajó de planta, con el móvil en el bolsillo y la cartera en el otro. Se quitó el pelo de los ojos y se acercó a ellos.  
Cuando Tsuna comprobó que no le faltaba nada salieron. Fueron caminando por la calle en el mas incomodo de los silencios. A mitad de camino, en la zona comercial una chica de pelo castaño oscuro se paro sonriente.

- Buenas tardes, Tsuna-san. –se colocó frente a ellos de un salto.  
- Ho-Hola Haru. –contestó él.

Gokudera se apartó el pelo de la cara con desgana. Haru lo miró enfadada.

- Tienes muy mala actitud. –se quejó.  
- Dannazione.-farfulló.- Quita, tenemos prisa.  
- ¡Hahi! –se molestó ella- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. –refunfuñó.- Tsuna-san, ¿dónde vais hoy?  
- Ibamos a ver a Yamamoto y a la nueva chica de intercambio. –contestó él, rascandose la cabeza.- Ella también esta de intercambio. –señaló a Danna, que había estado escondida tras ambos.

Gokudera era algo más alto que ella pero Danna era más alta que el decimo, o al menos era así como lo llamaba Gokudera. Danna saludó con la mano.

- ¡Hahi! ¿Compartes piso con Tsuna-san? –se le hincharon las mejillas, rojas de celos.  
- No. –contestó ella, con una sonrisa.- Vivo con él. –señaló a Gokudera con el pulgar.  
- ¿Vives con Gokudera-kun? Increíble. –dijo ella.- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros? –preguntó Haru de repente.  
- Emm… Claro. –contestó Tsuna.  
- ¿Qué? Demo… Juudaime… -trató de quejarse.  
- Déjalo estar, G-Gokudera-kun… –contestó Tsuna, tímidamente.

Después de andar un poco más llegaron a la tienda de sushi del padre de Yamamoto, donde según habían dicho vivían él y su nueva compañera de piso.  
Entraron todos, Gokudera cerraba la marcha. Cuando el padre de Yamamoto los vio fue a llamar a su hijo, que bajó seguido de una chica alta, más que Gokudera y Danna, aunque no superaba a Yamamoto. Tenía el pelo oscuro casi negro al igual que los ojos.

- Yo, Tsuna. –saludó.  
- Tsk… Yakyū baka… -dijo Gokudera.  
- Hahaha –rió él sin inmutarse.- No cambias nunca, Gokudera.  
- Yamamoto, ¿ella es tu compañera? –preguntó Haru.  
- Sí, os presento a Shio. –dijo señalándola.- Shio, ellos son Haru, Gokudera, Tsuna y una chica que es la primera vez que la veo. –rió.  
- Danna, encantada. –dijo ella.

Yamamoto la saludó con la mano y dejó pasar a Shio.

- ¿De dónde eres? –preguntó a Danna, mientras el resto hablaba entre si.  
- España. –contestó ella.  
- Yo también. –contestó en castellano con una sonrisa.

Entablaron una conversación hasta que Gokudera, un rato más tarde tiró de la muñeca de Danna arrastrándola a fuera. Danna se despidió con la mano y una vez en la calle hizo fuerza y se soltó.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó.  
- Porque nos vamos ya, Juudaime se va también y no me quiero quedar con Yamamoto. –dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Danna vio que era tabaco. Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió con un mechero de color rojo que saco de su bolsillo. Danna lo miró con mala cara y él le devolvió la mirada.  
Ella odiaba el humo así que se aseguró de tener el camino despejado, se acercó a él, le quito el cigarrillo de la boca, lo dobló a la mitad y lo tiró al suelo, aplastándolo bajo su bota.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –gritó después de unas cuantas maldiciones en italiano.  
- Odio el humo y cuido tu salud. –contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Gokudera lucía enfadado, más de lo normal. Metió la mano bajo su chaqueta y extrajo algo alargado. Danna se fijó bien. Era dinamita.  
Estaban en un camino contiguo a la calle principal así que si lanzaba eso nadie aparte de ella saldría herido. Danna lo miró, enarcando una ceja, pero él la encendió y la lanzó.

Danna dio un salto hacia atrás y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, de modo que la explosión no la hizo el más mínimo daño.  
Gokudera maldijo por lo bajo y Danna sonrió. Nunca se había visto envuelta en una situación así, pero había conseguido desenvolverse bastante bien.

La explosión atrajo a Tsuna, esta vez acompañado del bebe, que miró a Danna, lo que la hizo sentir incomoda.  
Alguien gritó en lo alto de un edificio al lado y saltó entre ellos. Era adulto, tenía el pelo gris y largo, muy largo.

- Squalo. –dijo Gokudera.- Quita de en medio.

Alguien saltó junto a Danna. Esta se giró. Era un chico, de pelo liso largo que le tapaba los ojos.

- Shishishi. –rió. Danna sonrió de medio lado ante la risa.  
- ¿Belphegor? –Tsuna no daba crédito.  
- Bel-chan, hazme un hueco. –un hombre de aspecto afeminado saltó junto a Belphegor.  
- ¿Lussuria también? –Gokudera volvió a su continuo estado de seriedad y enfado.  
- ¿Qué hacen los Varia aquí? –preguntó Tsuna al bebe que estaba sentado sobre su pelo.

El bebe no dijo nada. Belphegor le paso el brazo por los hombros a Danna, que lo miró de reojo, extrañada.

- Shishishi~ -volvió a reír.- Nos aburríamos y oímos las explosiones, aunque, hemos visto todo desde el principio. Después de esto la chica nos cae bien. –dijo.  
- Además parece que sabe como esquivar y correr. –añadió Squalo.  
- Varia qualiti des. –dijo Lussuria con una risa.  
- ¡Reborn! –llamó Tsuna al bebe que estaba sentado en su pelo.

El bebe bajo al suelo y se acercó a Squalo, que se agachó para hablar con él. En aquel rato Gokudera prendió fuego a un par de barras de dinamita más y las lanzó en dirección a Danna, que al oír el ruido de la mecha consumiéndose saltó hacia atrás, tirando de Bel hacia atrás consigo y se cubrió la cabeza, de modo que la onda expansiva no la hizo mucho daño.

- Bye-bii –dijo Belphegor, lanzando unos cuchillos en dirección a Gokudera.

Pero Danna se adelantó, cogió los cuchillos al vuelo gracias al hilo que los seguía y detuvo sus ofensivas. Cogió los cuchillos por los hilos y se los dio a Belphegor, mientras Reborn observaba la escena hablando con Squalo.

- Tsuna. –llamó Reborn al chico.- Te presentó al nuevo miembro de tu mafia. –señaló a Danna.  
- ¿Mafia? –enarcó una ceja.  
- ¿¡Qué!? –Gokudera parecía más enfadado de lo normal.  
- Gokudera tendrás que ponerla al día. –dijo el bebe.  
- Pero… ¡Reborn! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero formar parte de la mafia!

Reborn pellizcó al joven.

- ¡Itetete! –se quejó.

Gokudera echó a andar y Danna corrió tras él, despidiéndose del resto con la mano. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó se fijó en que no tuviera dinamita en la mano y se colocó a su lado.

- Hay mucho que explicar pero podré resumirlo para que cuando lleguemos a casa lo sepas todo. Estate atenta porque non voglio ripetere quello che dici.

* * *

Nota de la autora (leer para traducciones) os recomendaría que si sois fangirls de Gokudera Hayato imaginéis que el personaje de Danna sois vosotras mismas. Bueno, el primer capítulo está listo, el segundo también pero dudo que lo cuelgue en un poco. Las traducciones:  
maledetto... essere in ritardo... – Maldita sea... llegaré tarde...  
Completamente d'accordo – totalmente de acuerdo.  
Dannazione – Maldita sea.  
Yakyū baka – idiota del beisbol.  
non voglio ripetere quello che dici.- No voy a repetir nada de lo que diga.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota de la_**

* * *

**_2_**

Danna se dejó caer sobra la cama, asimilando la información. Reborn, los anillos, los Varia… Veía todo como diapositivas en su mente. Miró la hora en el reloj. Ya eran las siete, en poco tiempo tendría que bajar a la cocina para ir conociendo aquello.

Bajó las escaleras con los pies enfundados en los calcetines con cuidado de no caer y encontró a Gokudera tumbado sobre el sofá, con un libro sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, regular. Tenía unas gafas puestas y Danna se acercó y se las quitó, para evitar que se rompiesen. Parecía muy tranquilo y vulnerable.

Danna fue a la cocina y resbaló en las baldosas, aunque paró la caída con las manos. Por suerte no hizo demasiado ruido pero el recién descubierto para ella guardián de la tormenta abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando se giró y la vio de pie en la cocina supuso que se disponía a preparar algo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –se estiró, con el ceño fruncido, como siempre.

- Pues cualquier cosa. –contestó ella.- ¿_Pizza al forno di pietra_? –rió por lo bajo.

Gokudera enarcó una ceja y Danna se puso a abrir los armarios, inspeccionando que tenia. Después de comprobar la escasez de elementos de cocina encontró un paquete de pasta llenó una cazuela de agua y la puso en el fuego.

- ¿Vas a hacer pasta? –preguntó.

- Sí. –asintió ella.- Es una de mis comidas favoritas. –abrió un cajón y comprobó con satisfacción que Gokudera tenía cubiertos.- Los palillos no son mi fuerte, ¿sabes? –se giró y puso la pasta en la cazuela.

Gokudera se levanto, rascándose la cabeza mientras se desperezaba. Se acercó a la cocina y ayudó a Danna a preparar la pasta. Cuando terminaron se sirvieron en los platos y se sentaron en una mesa pequeña que había allí, pensada para pocas personas.

Algo se chocó contra una ventana y Gokudera se levanto se un salto. Cuando abrió la puerta un niño pequeño con el pelo negro y vestido de vaca entro tambaleándose. Debía ser Lambo, había oído hablar de él y de la bazooka de los 10 años.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí, vaca estúpida?! –gritó Gokudera, visiblemente enfadado.

- Ah la la… ¿Ahudera? –Lambo pestañeó.- Niajajaja.

Gokudera lo agarró del pelo y lo levantó. Danna se levantó para pararlos.

- ¡Vaca estúpida! ¿Qué haces aquí? –insistió.

- Pues… Reborn me disparo. –dijo él.

- Tsk… -Gokudera Lanzó a Lambo a un lado.

Entretanto, Danna se había sentado de nuevo en la silla y movía la pasta de su plato, sin prestarles demasiada atención.

- Debo… resistir… -dijo Lambo antes de empezar a llorar.- ¡Ahudera!

Gokudera se giró con una mirada asesina y cuando Lambo empezó a correr se tropezó y algo morado salió de su cabeza, en dirección a Gokudera. Este maldijo algo incomprensible y después todo se convirtió en humo rosa.

Lambo saltó sobre el regazo de Danna, dispuesto a robar la pasta de su plato y Danna dejo el plato en uno de los estantes altos de la cocina, sin apartar la mirada del humo que poco a poco se iba disipando.

Danna distinguió poco a poco una silueta que tosía a causa del humo. Se fijó mejor, tenía el pelo plateado con el mismo corte, pero más alto, más ancho de hombros y llevaba traje, un traje de camisa roja y chaqueta negra. Danna quitó el humo que aun quedaba frente a sí abanicando con la mano.

- ¿Qué ha…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Danna? –fue autorespondiendose mentalmente a todas las preguntas y miró a Lambo.- Ya entiendo. –sonrió con melancolía.

Danna se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que decir. Cogió el plato del estante cuando Lambo estaba a punto de llegar y volvió a ponerlo sobre la mesa. Gokudera miró a su alrededor.

- Recuerdo este piso. –miró a Danna.- Tsk… tú… -cerró los ojos y dejó la frase a medias.- No debería anticipar nada. –murmuró.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos llevamos mal tanto en el presente como en el futuro? –Gokudera enarco una ceja tratando de aguantar la risa.

- No precisamente. –se dejó caer sobre la silla de la cocina.-Pasta y cubiertos… ¿esta es tu primera noche no? –Danna asintió.

Lambo escaló la silla para llegar a la mesa y Danna lo agarro por la tela de la espalda de su traje, levantándolo en el aire.

- ¡Suéltame! –lloriqueó.

- Estate quieto entonces. –contestó ella con voz neutra.

- ¡Lambo-san quiere comer pasta! –se quejó.

- Eso díselo a Reborn, esa comida es mía y no vas a tocarla. –dedicó una mirada asesina al niño.

- No has cambiado nada. –dijo Gokudera.

Danna se percató de que parecía triste. No pudo evitar preocuparse y a la vez preguntarse qué pasaría por su cabeza en un momento como aquel. Él se percato de que la miraba vagamente preocupada, tratando de ocultarlo.

Sostuvo su mirada y alargo el brazo para acariciar su mejilla. Antes de que se produjera el contacto el humo rosa volvió a invadirlo todo y Gokudera vino en lugar de su versión de diez años en el futuro. Aterrizó frente a ella y miró a su alrededor, confuso.

Cuando terminaron sus preguntas Danna salió para devolver a Lambo a la casa de Tsuna, acompañada de Gokudera. El joven llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y caminaba detrás de Lambo y ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tsuna les abrió una mujer de pelo Cataño liso y corto. Al verla Lambo se puso a saltar.

- ¡Mamma! Niahahaha Lambo-san ha vuelto.

- Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun está aquí, viene acompañado. –dijo su madre entrando a la casa.

Tsuna salió de la cocina y fue a la puerta.

- Danna-san, Gokudera-kun, gracias por traer a Lambo-san, pasad por favor.

Tsuna los condujo hasta su cuarto donde una niña pequeña que debía ser Ipin, de la que también había oído hablar, y un niño con bufanda, el pelo de un tono miel y los ojos curiosos. Debía ser aquel chico de los rankings, Fuuta.

- Ne, Tsuna-nii, ¿ella es nueva? –señaló a Danna.

- Si, Danna-san, él es Fuuta, ella es Ipin. –indicó.

- Encantado Danna-nee. –sonrió, y ella sonrió a su vez.

Se colocaron en torno a la mesa. Danna sabía que sus tobillos se resentirían por sentarse así, pero debía irse acostumbrando. Reborn saltó del pelo del chico al hombro de Danna, que lo dejó estar, echándose el pelo a un lado para que no lo ocultara.

- Gokudera, ¿se lo has explicado todo? –preguntó Reborn.

- Tsk… -Gokudera miró a un lado.- Lo mejor que he podido.

- Y… ¿Qué has decidido? –preguntó Reborn.

- Espera, ¿ella puede decidir y yo no? –se quejó Tsuna, pero fue acallado por Reborn.

- ¿Yo? –murmuró ella.- No sé, parece serio, y la mafia es muy violenta. –Tsuna sonrió.- Supongo que si alguna vez ellos están en peligro yo iría en su ayuda pero, no sé… -murmuró de nuevo.

- Acabaras aceptando. –comentó el bebe.

- ¡Reborn! –se quejó Tsuna.

- Juudaime, ya es tarde y mañana hay clase. –Danna miró el calendario de Tsuna. Doce de febrero.

- Es verdad, Gokudera-kun, Danna-san, oyasumi. –sonrió y ambos abandonaron la casa.

Recorrieron el camino de vuelta en silencio y una vez en la casa Danna colocó sus cosas entre el armario de su cuarto y un armario con llave del baño, que Gokudera había dejado.

Cuando terminó escondió la maleta bajo la cama y miró el uniforme sobre la silla. No le gustaba la falda, y según había dicho Tsuna, sería imposible convencer a Hibari de cambiar el uniforme oficial.

Cundo se durmió, ya entre las sabanas de la cama, Gokudera entró para preguntarla por algo, y cuando llegó al cuarto vio que lo había ordenado todo a su gusto, con las estanterías llenas de libros en castellano y fotos, papeles en la mesa y el uniforme sobre la silla.

Miró hacia ella. Su pelo castaña se repartía por la almohada y sus parpados cerrados daban la sensación de serenidad. Parecía frágil. Finalmente se fue de allí, y acabó dormido entre las sabanas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de empezar entiendase que en el fanfic Dino e Hibari estan juntos. También en poco subire un encargo de una amiga que quiere un fic en el que un personaje cualquiera acabe enamorandose de Hibari etc etc etc xD si quereis alguno de algun anime que haya visto estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

* * *

3  
La alarma del reloj de Danna sonó temprano. Ella la apagó de un manotazo y dio media vuelta, pero un olor dulzón llegó a su nariz. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se fue al baño, para adecentarse el pelo y la cara.  
Cuando se puso el uniforme, incomoda, bajó a la cocina, donde Gokudera estaba sentado tomando una taza de lo que probablemente sería café y un plato con bollos decoraba el centro de la mesa, lo que probablemente desprendería aquel agradable olor dulce. Danna buscó en las estanterías tratando de encontrar chocolate y evitando mirar a Gokudera, que la examinaba con el uniforme puesto.  
- Sí. –dijo por fin.- Detesto las faldas.  
- Dudo que Hibari te deje llevar pantalones. –comentó el llevándose la taza a los labios.  
- Había pensado en cambiar estos ridículos zapatos por deportivas… -indicó.- Pero hasta mañana no voy a modificar esta… esta cosa. – levantó la esquina de la falda para luego dejarla caer de nuevo.  
- Buongiorno.  
Danna sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. Después del desayuno cogieron sus respectivas bolsas y caminaron uno junto a otro en silencio hasta alcanzar la casa de Tsuna, que salía corriendo con una tostada en la boca.  
- Ohayo, Juudaime. –saludó Gokudera.  
- ¡G-Gokudera-kun, Danna-san! ¡Ohayo! –dio un muerdo a la tostada.  
- Yo. –escucharon a Yamamoto.  
- Hi. –era Shio.  
Danna habló un poco con Shio antes de que ambas se reintegraran al grupo. Cuando llegaron al Namimori un grupo de curiosos los rodearon. Después de conseguir avanzar hasta la entrada un chico con el uniforme escolar, serio, el pelo azabache y los ojos entornados grises se fue abriendo paso, lo que no le resulto difícil dado que todos se apartaban para dejarle pasar.  
- Danna Farwell. –Danna miró hacia los lados.  
- ¿Yo? –Gokudera la empujó desde detrás y ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.  
- Acompáñame.  
Desde atrás Tsuna y el resto la indicaron que siguiera a la cabeza del comité disciplinario sin rechistar. Danna asintió y siguió a Hibari, confusa. Caminaron por los pasillos, mientras todos desaparecían cuando oían los pasos de Hibari en el corredor.  
Danna miraba alrededor, curioseando mientras la cabeza del comité disciplinario la apremiaba. Murmuró algo que sonó como herbívora y le dieron ganas de reír.  
- ¿Herbívora? ¿Es en serio? No me hagas reír. –le plantó cara.  
Hibari enarcó una ceja y siguió su camino sin prestarla atención. Abrió una puerta dejando a Danna pasar delante y esta vio que había un sofá frente a una mesita de café y un escritorio.  
Hibari se sentó en el escritorio y Danna se acercó, despacio, examinando la sala. Cuando llegó frente a la mesa miró los papeles que estaban sobre ella.  
- Tienes que rellenar esto. –dijo simplemente.  
- ¿Por ser extranjera? –inquirió, cogiendo las hojas.- Se parecen a los papeles de la beca, tendré que llamar a mi padre. –pensó en alto sacando el teléfono de su bolsa y encendiéndolo.  
Pitó un par de veces antes de que la voz somnolienta de su padre se escuchara al otro lado del aparato.  
- Sí, papá. Perdón por la hora. –hablaba en castellano, e Hibari la miró con curiosidad.- ¡No, no podía esperar, es de la escuela del Namimori y este tío hará algo si no las relleno! –dijo sabiendo que Hibari no la entendía.- Sí, te dicto.  
Danna fue enumerando lo que ponía y apuntando lo que su padre le iba dictando. Cuando su padre había terminado la puerta se abrió un poco y un chico alto rubio de ojos miel y chaqueta y pantalones anchos entró.  
Enarcó una ceja mientras su padre la reclamaba al otro lado del aparato. Con ver los ojos blandos y a la vez de pánico de ambos le bastó para entenderlo.  
- Sí, papá, ya está. Adiós. –terminó su conversación en castellano para pasar de nuevo al japonés.  
Hubo unos instantes en los que un silencio incomodo llenó la sala. Danna carraspeó y dejó los papeles en la mesa.  
- ¿Española? –por fin el que debía ser Dino por lo que había oído interrumpió el silencio.  
- Sí. –asintió Danna.  
Ambos eran conscientes de que se había dado cuenta.  
- Tanto tiempo con tanta gente y tan poco contigo, es irónico.  
- Es observadora. –negó Hibari.  
- Soy lo que soy, y también sé tener la boca cerrada. –anunció.  
- Gracias. –Dino sonrió cálidamente.  
De repente los ojos de él se posaron en el cuello de ella y tiró de una cadena que estaba alrededor del mismo, perdiéndose bajo su camisa. De la cadena pendía un anillo con grabados en negro y una piedra roja angular con forma de pentágono.  
Entre los grabados se podía leer Vongola. Danna enarcó una ceja.  
- ¿Cómo se supone que ha llegado esto hasta aquí? –preguntó Danna levantando el anillo para verlo bien.  
- Ciaossu.  
Dino se giró hacia él, y sonrió levemente, comenzando a comprender la situación.  
- ¿Has puesto tú esto aquí? Y más importante, ¿cuándo? –se quejó Danna, aunque debía admitir que el anillo era muy bonito.  
- Dino, no sabía que venias. –Danna abrió la boca para protestar.- Hablé con Squalo. –Danna cerró la boca, interesada.  
- Eso podemos hablarlo en otra parte. –la cara de decepción de Danna fue notable.  
- Deberías irte o llegarás tarde. –interrumpió Reborn.  
- Llegaré tarde de todas formas. No sé donde están las clases. –reprochó ella, mirando por la ventana.  
- Kyoya, ¿podrías guiarla mientras habló con Reborn? –Hibari no dijo nada.- Gracias.  
- Pero antes, ¿alguien me explica para que necesito el anillo? –se quejó, agarrándolo con la mano derecha.  
Hibari la empujó a fuera y con un gesto la indicó que le siguiera. Nuevamente los pasillos quedaban desiertos dejando paso a Hibari. No era tan temible, pensó Danna, aunque era imposible de adivinar con la cara fría distante y seria que lucía desde el instante en el que le había visto.  
La dejó con Gokudera, Tsuna y Yamamoto y se fue. Danna se giró, y dos de los tres la miraban esperando a que dijera que era lo que había tenido que hacer.  
- ¿Y bien? –estalló por fin Gokudera.- Se les nota en la cara que quieren saberlo.  
- Pues quería que rellenase unos papeles, nada más. –escondió la cadena con el anillo bajó el chaleco que llevaba sobre la camisa.  
- ¿Reborn te ha dado un anillo? –preguntó Tusna.  
- Ah… Sí. –Danna asintió.  
Sonó la campana y nada más empezar la clase Shio y ella tuvieron que presentarse. Después de los comentarios de los profesores empezaron las clases, que al ser en un idioma extranjero le resultaron más difíciles, de modo que tomó los apuntes en castellano.  
Notaba las miradas de sus compañeros clavados en su nuca, lo que la hizo sentir incomoda. Cuando las clases dieron paso al obento, y Tsuna y Yamamoto se plantaron frente a su mesa con Shio.  
- ¿Vienes a la azotea? –pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa.  
- Sí, claro. –Danna sacó la comida, que había preparado con algo de ayuda y una manzana.  
Subieron a la azotea, comprobando que Hibari no estaba por esa zona, si no tal vez en la zona sur. Se sentaron en círculo, y tras unos minutos Sasagawa Ryohei se unió a su pequeña reunión, ella había oído hablar del hermano de Kyoko.  
Cuando él llegó Danna prácticamente había terminado, así que fue a la valla y se asomó. El aire le dio en la cara y sonrió, dando un muerdo a su manzana. Localizó a Hibari en la azotea frente a la que se encontraban, tumbado apoyando la cabeza en sus manos con un pájaro de plumas amarillas y de aspecto suave volando a su alrededor.  
Terminó la manzana y se giró, buscando una papelera. Gokudera ya no estaba en el círculo, tenía las manos detrás de la nuca y la vista perdida en la misma dirección en la que ella miraba segundos antes.  
Después de las clases Gokudera y ella se separaron del resto para volver al apartamento. Gokudera fue en cabeza, en silencio todo el camino, y tan solo hizo una pequeña parada para comprar un refresco en una máquina expendedora.  
Cuando empezó a fumar Danna lo adelantó, para evitar que le diese el humo de cara. Cuando llegaron al apartamento Danna abrió con su propia llave y se fue escaleras arriba, sin mediar palabra con Gokudera, que se dejó caer en el sofá, apagando el cigarro por fin.  
Danna abrió su bolsa y comenzó con los deberes. El nivel allí era el mismo que en su instituto, por suerte, así que no le resulto demasiado difícil. Cuando bajó a la cocina ayudó a Gokudera con la cena y se sentó a comer, agradeciendo los cubiertos mentalmente.  
~~En la escuela Namimori…~~  
Hibari entró en la sala reservada para el comité disciplinario. Se tumbó en el sofá, totalmente a oscuras, y cuando alguien dio la luz se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.  
Levantó la cabeza, con una mirada asesina. Dino estaba en la puerta, apoyándose en el marco, con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.  
- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó.  
- Hablar. –contestó este, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Dino se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro frente a la mesita, y se giró para poder mirar a Hibari a la cara.  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho el bebe? –inquirió Hibari cerrando los ojos.  
- Creo que quiere que Danna ingrese en los Varia, pero coincidimos en que ella no aceptará por las buenas. –dijo, con un suspiro.  
- Esa chica… -Hibari entornó los ojos mirando al techo.- Espero que sepa mantener la boca cerrada… -se giró, acomodándose más en el sofá.  
Bostezó sonoramente y Dino se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose en su dirección.  
- No deberías dormir aquí. –se quejó, levantándolo en brazos.  
- Suéltame. –ordenó Hibari, retorciéndose.  
Dino lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Dejó a Hibari en el asiento de atrás del coche y pasó al asiento del copiloto. Al volante estaba Romario, que saludo a su jefe con la mano.  
- ¡Dino! –se quejó Hibari.  
- Te llevaré a tu casa, no puedes quedarte a dormir en el Namimori. –contestó él, mientras el coche se ponía en movimiento.  
No tardaron en llegar a un pequeño bloque de apartamentos no muy lejos de la escuela, en el que vivía Hibari. Dino bajó del coche y abrió la puerta de atrás. En cuanto estuvo fuera Hibari espero a estar lejos del coche para sacar sus tonfas y atacar al jefe de los Cavallone, lo que le pilló desprevenido. Además, sin sus subordinados delante Dino era patoso, y en un intento de contraatacar con el látigo acabo tropezando y cayó sobre el suelo.  
- Me rindo. –se quejó, con la cara dolorida a causa del golpe.  
- Oyasumi. –Hibari se retiró, subiendo las escaleras de metal que llevaban a uno de los pisos del bloque.  
~~En el apartamento~~  
- Oye, Gokudera, tú eres bueno en mates, ¿ne? –inquirió Danna.  
- Supongo. –asintió él, levantando la vista del libro que leía.  
- ¿Me ayudarías con trigonometría?  
Gokudera cerró el libro, mirándola entre extrañado y malhumorado. Danna tomó la justicia por su mano, se sentó junto a él y abrió el libro. Las páginas estaban decoradas con pequeños dibujos en los márgenes, a la vez que escasos, y muchas anotaciones a lápiz, escritas en castellano bajo o junto a las palabras que no había entendido durante la clase.  
- No soy capaz de sacar este ejercicio, no me sale bien el seno, y ya sé en qué cuadrante esta y que es negativo, pero, ni idea. –se quejó.  
- Empieza de nuevo. –Gokudera se cruzó de brazos.  
A la media hora Danna suspiro.  
- Ah, por fin. –estiró los brazos.  
- Pero, ¿lo has entendido? –Gokudera se quitó las gafas, juntando los papeles de sucio que habían usado.  
- Si te soy sincera, no demasiado, ha sido mecánico. –murmuró.  
Gokudera se levantó del sofá, le revolvió el pelo y fue escaleras arriba.  
- Voy a dormir.  
Danna lo miró, extrañada. Aquel gesto no parecía muy típico de él. Recogió su libro en silencio y subió las escaleras.  
Cuando entró a su cuarto se sentó al borde de la cama y se dejó caer, de modo que su espalada se apoyara sobre el colchón pero sus piernas quedaran suspendidas en el aire.  
Poco a poco cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, sin cambiarse siquiera.  
En mitad de la noche un estruendo la sorprendió. Danna se incorporó. Miró a los lados. Su cuarto estaba a oscuras y todo parecía ahora tranquilo. Abrió un poco la puerta y divisó humo abajo.  
Lentamente bajó las escaleras y se asomó.  
- Danna, te he oído bajar. –escuchó la voz de Gokudera.- No te preocupes. A veces pasa esto. –se llevó una mano al pelo, dejando sus ojos verdes al descubierto.- La dinamita no se hace sola, ¿sabes?  
- ¿No la compras? –inquirió ella.  
- Vuelve a dormir anda. -Danna atisbó una pequeña sonrisa.  
- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir después de esto? –se quejó ella.  
Gokudera atravesó el salón, llegó al escalón en el que estaba Danna, la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su propia habitación.  
- ¡Gokudera! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esta ni es mi habitación! –se quejó.  
- Lo sé. –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¡Gokudera! –insistió.  
Gokudera la dejó sobre la cama, la arropó y salió de nuevo. Danna se giró, para quedar mirando al techo, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

* * *

**No voy a subir tan de seguido normalmente, es que me pilla en fin de semana. Bueno, también es cortito, pero podeis imaginaros como empezara el siguiente. Hasta la próxima~**


	4. Chapter 4

**No se si me habrá quedado corto o normal pero entre examenes y clases es lo que he podido hacer . espero que os guste.**

* * *

4

"Es cómodo" pensó, "y cálido" se acurrucó más en las sabanas "¿Eh?" Danna aguzó el oído, tratando de identificar el sonido que llegaba hasta ella. "Parecen los latidos de un corazón" pensó, escuchando el ritmo pausado y calmado de las pulsaciones.  
Danna abrió los ojos poco a poco, y al comprobar donde se encontraba todo cobró sentido. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Gokudera, y este rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.  
Respiraba de forma pausada y regular, y sus parpados estaban cerrados, impidiendo ver el color esmeralda de sus ojos. Danna se movió lentamente, intentando no despertarle, pero estaba encerrada entre sus brazos. Intentó apartarlos con la mano, sin demasiado éxito, dado que Gokudera abrió los ojos tras pestañear un par de veces.

- ¿Qué…? –murmuró.  
- ¿Puedo salir? –Danna señalo a sus brazos.  
- Mierda. –maldijo entre dientes.

Danna se sentó al borde de la cama, aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior puesta. Intercambiaron una mirada significativa, aquella escena no saldría de esa habitación.  
Durante el desayuno Danna miró el calendario.

- ¿Hoy es San Valentín? –se preguntó en voz alta.  
- ¿Es que piensas hacer chocolate? –preguntó Gokudera, con tono burlón.

- Solo si es para lanzártelo a la cara. –contestó ella, levantándose para dejar su plato en la pila.

Danna fue a la puerta y esperó a que Gokudera la alcanzara. Nada más poner un pie en la acera una chica les asaltó, con una caja en la mano. Gokudera puso los ojos en blanco a punto de echar a la chica a gritos pero Danna se puso delante de él.

- Lo acepta y se alegra mucho de tu esfuerzo, conseguiré que lea la carta, no te preocupes. –sonrió a la chica, que con una inclinación de cabeza se fue corriendo.  
- ¿Me puedes explicar que ha sido eso? –inquirió él.  
- Bueno, me gusta el chocolate, sería un desperdicio. Además, piensa en la pobre chica, hay que tener fuerza para declararse, ¿no crees? –se giró y le puso la carta que iba junto a la caja de bombones delante de las narices- Léela. –ordenó.

Gokudera soltó un bufido, agarró la carta y la guardó al bolsillo. Danna sonrió, satisfecha. Llegaron a la casa de Tsuna, cuando este salía, alicaído.

- Juudaime, seguro que recibe chocolates. –lo animó Gokudera.  
- Emm… Sí mira, toma. –Danna sacó el chocolate de la otra chica y lo abrió, ofreciéndole.  
- Arigatou, Danna. –Tsuna sacó uno de los chocolates y se lo llevó a la boca.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela las chicas asaltaron a Gokudera y a Yamamoto. Shio y Danna se acercaron a Tsuna y le pasaron el brazo por los hombros.

- Tranquilo, no es tan importante. –dijo Shio, sonriendo.- Además, si no es este año siempre hay más. Es solo chocolate.  
- Comida. Así que si quieres… -Danna señaló la cafetería de la escuela.- Vamos allí y es lo mismo.  
- Pero esto es diferente. –murmuró Tsuna.  
- Ma ma~ -contestó Shio.- No te preocupes.

Pasó la mañana y de camino a la azotea Danna se cruzó con Hibari. Danna había tratado de evitarle, teniendo en cuenta que parecía que era la única que se había dado cuenta de su relación, pero a ella le resultaba obvio, era capaz de descifrar como era una persona basándose en su forma de actuar, y con él lo había tenido muy claro.  
Cuando se cruzaron intercambiaron miradas pero ninguna de las dos partes se detuvo. Danna siguió su camino y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. Cuando abrió la puerta vió a Gokudera suspirando, sin chicas alrededor.

- ¿Ya te han dejado en paz? –preguntó.  
- La he despistado. –contestó él.  
- ¿Yo no has cogido ningún chocolate? –se quejó ella.  
- Solo uno. –contestó él, sacándolo de su bolsillo y tendiéndoselo a Danna.  
- Es decir, que le has dado falsas esperanzas a una pobre chica. –contestó ella.  
- No, ese es de mi hermana. –contestó él.

Danna lo abrió, cogió uno de los bombones envenenados y se lo tiro a Gokudera a la cabeza. Se puso a cubierto, esperando un ataque de algún tipo, pero al contrario escuchó una risa espontanea.  
Danna se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír sin que su jefe estuviera delante. Gokudera captó su mirada y ella entornó los ojos.

- Vuelve a hacer eso. –pidió.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Reírte. –contestó ella.

Gokudera enarcó una ceja. Danna se sentó en aquel hueco que siempre solía ocupar y sacó su comida.

- Lo dices como si no me riera.  
- Nunca te he visto reírte si no está Tsuna delante. –dijo ella.

Gokudera frunció el ceño y se puso a comer. No tardaron en llegar Tsuna y Yamamoto, seguido de Shio y cargado de chocolate. Ryohei y su hermana también subieron a la azotea.  
Cuando terminó la jornada Danna y Gokudera volvieron a casa. Danna se cambió de ropa, dejo la bolsa a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Había quedado con encontrarse en el centro con Shio.  
De camino se encontró con Haru y recorrieron el tramo que quedaba juntas, dado que ella esperaba ver a Kyoko en el mismo sitio.  
Cuando se encontró con Shio se despidió de Haru y ambas se dejaron caer en el sillón de una cafetería. Cuando empezaba a anochecer se separaron, cada una de camino a su casa. Cuando Danna llegó se encontró un desorden no muy típico del salón.

- Tadaima. –dijo Danna desde la puerta.- ¿Gokudera?  
- ¿Qué? –parecía malhumorado.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó ella.  
- Tsuna ha venido a decir que Reborn ha desaparecido. –contestó.- Fue al cansado por la bazooka de los diez años. (NA: Se que no pasa en San Valentín pero si no adelantaba esto iba a ser mas repentino aún. Desde aquí va a seguir el hilo de la serie, pero con modificaciones, digamos que ni el choice ni algunos detalles serán iguales. Continuo.)  
- ¿Y nadie vino en su lugar? - Danna se agachó para apilar unos libros donde se encontraban antes.  
- No. –contestó él, poniéndose en pie.

Recogieron el salón entre ambos y Gokudera se dejó caer en el sofá.

- ¿Qué crees que significa que no venga nadie en tú lugar? –preguntó.  
- La muerte. –murmuró Danna.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Danna se levantó para abrir. Cuando abrió solo le dio tiempo a ver la bazooka de los diez años envolviéndola para desaparecer. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevos estaba sentada en un sofá rojo.

Miró a su derecha. Squalo estaba sentado ahí, y al otro lado estaba Belphegor. Detrás del sofá había un chico con una capucha de rana y el pelo verde que no había visto nunca.

- Are? –cerró los dedos entorno a la tela del sofá.  
- Ushishishi~ -Belphegor le pasó la mano por los hombros.- Okaeri joven Danna.  
- ¿Eh? –Danna miró a los lados.- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó, señalando a la ventana.  
- Italia. –contestó el chico desde atrás.  
- ¿¡Italia?! –se levantó de un salto.- ¿Qué pinto yo en Italia? –murmuró en castellano.

Belphegor se levantó y tiró de la cadena que aun estaba alrededor de su cuello. La piedra roja brillo bajo la luz de la lámpara.

- Bel-senpai~ ¿no deberías estar llamando al cuartel de los Vongola~? –dijo el chico de atrás.  
- Cállate rana, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. –se giró, enfadado.  
- Fran, Bel, dejad de pelear. –dijo Squalo.- ¡Y llamad ya al cuartel! –gritó.

Danna miró a la pantalla que había frente al sofá que pronto se encendió. Vio en ella al mismo Gokudera que había visto unos días antes y a un hombre bastante parecido a Yamamoto. Detrás de este estaba Shio. Podía notar la madurez en sus ojos.  
Gokudera gritó enfadado dirigiéndose a Squalo. Danna por su parte se dejó caer en el sofá. El chico desde atrás empezó a jugar con su pelo.

- Danna-chan, en tu época aun no nos conocemos, ne~?  
- No. –contestó ella.- Me vendría bien una pequeña explicación. –levantó la cabeza para mirarle.  
- Fran des. El nuevo guardián de la niebla de los Varia~ -hizo una pequeña reverencia sarcástica.  
- Encantada. –contestó, mirando a la pantalla.

Captó la mirada de Shio desde atrás y Gokudera, a la derecha de la pantalla, desde atrás de la sala también la miraba.

- Ah~ eres el centro de atención. –comentó Fran, dándose la vuelta.

La pantalla se apagó y Squalo se giró hacia ella.

- Si has aparecido aquí tendrás que ayudarnos a nosotros. –dijo, y le tiró una caja roja. Danna la atrapó al aire.- Sueles usarla con frecuencia.

Danna miró el objeto, dándole vueltas entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó.  
- Ushishishi~ Una caja de armas, por supuesto, y yo te enseñare a usarla. –Belphegor tiró de ella.

Danna se dejo guiar por Bel hasta una sala bastante amplia. Bel fue al centro de la misma y saco su propia caja de armas. De su anillo surgieron llamas rojas, que inyectó en la caja y esta se abrió, dejando salir a un visón con llamas en la cola.

- Visón tempesta.  
- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –Danna se acercó a él y acarició al animal, que se dejo tocar.  
- Tienes que concentrar tu determinación y entonces surgirá tu llama. Además Danna suele utilizar esto. –Belphegor fue a la esquina de la sala y cogió algo, que le lanzó a Danna.

Danna agarró lo que él le lanzaba con la suerte de cogerlo por el alargado mango y no por el filo. Era una enorme guadaña, con un alargado mango negro y el filo plateado, decorado de forma que parecía más mortífero.

- Waw. –fue capaz de murmurar.

- Prueba a sacar llamas de tu anillo. –sugirió Belphegor.

Danna sacó el anillo de la cadena y se lo puso en el dedo.

- Antes ten en cuenta que es bastante…  
- Es fácil. –contestó ella, con una sonrisa.

Belphegor se giró para ver como las llamas de la tormenta emanaban del anillo de Danna. Escucharon unos aplausos desde la puerta.

- Yay~ Danna le has cerrado la boca a senpai~ -sonrió burlonamente.  
- Maldito… -Belphegor sacó sus cuchillos y las llamas de su anillo se extendieron por ellos.

Los cuchillos se clavaron en la capucha de Fran.

- Senpai~ Itai~ -se quejó, y empezó a sacarlos de su capucha y a doblarlos por la mitad.- Cosa estúpida.

Danna cogió uno de los cuchillos doblados para examinarlo.

- No os peléis, además, ¿no se supone que yo desaparezco de aquí en diez minutos?  
- Se supone. –ironizó Fran.  
- ¿Eso significa que…?  
- Shishishi, pronto lo sabrás. –contestó Belphegor.  
- Tsk… Squalo te llevará a tu cuarto. –Danna se giró para ver a Xanxus en la entrada.

Danna asintió y siguió a Squalo, que estaba fuera. Bostezó sonoramente mientras recorrían los pasillos.

- Este es tu cuarto. –señaló la puerta.  
- Gracias. –Danna hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y entró a su cuarto.

Miró a su alrededor. Había papeles amontonados en un escritorio color caoba y un anillo parecido al suyo pero más pequeño dentro de un joyero, bien cuidado. Su cama tenía las sabanas burdeos. Había una cómoda con dos marcos de fotos y una rosa conservada en un jarrón.  
Sus gustos no habían cambiado mucho, pensó mientras se acercaba a la cómoda. Cogió uno de los marcos y miró la foto. Salían una crecida ella y Gokudera, que bromeando le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y le daba en la cabeza, como hermanos.  
Danna sonrió y pasó a la siguiente foto. Salían los Varia con su uniforme y ella, vestida con unos vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta de aspecto cómodo y flexible, pero no llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme.  
De todos modos, ¿qué hacia su futuro yo en Italia? ¿Hasta qué punto se había involucrado en la mafia? Sentía como si hubiera faltado a una clase importante y se hubiera perdido todo lo que el examen concernía después. Y, definitivamente, no iba a volver al pasado, dado que habían pasado más de diez minutos.  
Se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró la caja de color rojo. No tardó en surgirle la duda de que contendría, así que hizo que su anillo comenzase a llamear. Inyectó las llamas en la caja como había hecho Bel minutos antes y esta se abrió.  
Danna vió como la llama roja poco a poco se convertía en una pequeña serpiente alada, con la punta de las alas decorada con llamas rojas.

- Ushishishi~ -Bel reía desde la puerta.- Danna solía llevarla enlazada en la muñeca, Siskatchegg estaba cómoda ahí. En el momento de la batalla su anillo producía una cantidad increíble de llamas escarlata que llegaban hasta la serpiente y la hacían aumentar de tamaño. –prosiguió.- Eres bastante fuerte. –sonrió a Danna, mostrando sus impecables dientes blancos como perlas.

Danna sonrió al príncipe y dio unas palmaditas en la escamosa aunque agradable al tacto cabeza de la serpiente, que posó sus ojos irisados en ella por unos instantes antes de cerrarlos y enroscarse en su brazo, tal como Belphegor le había dicho.  
Cuando miró a la puerta este ya se había ido así que Danna decidió hacer regresar a Siskatchegg como Bel le había llamado a su caja y curiosear más su cuarto.  
Abrió los cajones y encontró varios libros ocultos bajo la ropa. Dentro de uno de los libros encontró una foto de ella sentada en la hierba, junto a un cerezo. Había alguien a su lado pero la foto estaba movida y no pudo distinguir. Dudaba de si se trataba de Gokudera o de Belphegor. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama.  
Estaba decidida a encontrar respuestas, pero en ese momento solo deseaba dormir.

~~Gokudera…~~

Gokudera vio como Danna desaparecía entre el humo rosa, pero nadie ocupó su lugar. Preocupado corrió a la entrada pero no vio nada, incluso la bazooka de los diez años había desaparecido.  
Se puso una chaqueta y cogió la calle en dirección a la casa de Tsuna, con intención de avisarle. Cuando llegó la madre de este lo saludó amistosamente, como solía hacer. Cuando Tsuna bajó, esperanzado de que hubiera encontrado a Reborn, Gokudera lo agarró de la manga de la camiseta y tiró de él hasta su cuarto.

- Danna ha desaparecido también. –dijo cuando supo que nadie lo escuchaba.  
- ¿Danna-chan? –Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
- Alguien llamó a la puerta se levantó para abrir y desapareció. –tragó saliva.- Nadie ha venido en su lugar.

Tsuna se sentó frente a su mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?  
- No es culpa suya, Juudaime. –se apresuró a consolarlo Gokudera.  
- Pero… Gokudera-kun si Reborn desapareció y Danna también seguro que es por esa tontería de la mafia… Yo me siento como Dametsuna ahora. –suspiró.

- ¡Juudaime! ¡No diga eso! –Gokudera alzó la voz.- ¡Solo los encontraremos y los traeremos de vuelta!  
- Estas preocupado por ella.  
- Por ambos, Juudaime. –negó Gokudera.

Tsuna sonrió y cuando se hizo tarde su guardián le pidió que tratase de dormir. En el camino de vuelta una única cosa pasaba por su cabeza y era acabar con aquel que se hubiese llevado a Danna. Meneó la cabeza, añadiendo siempre que eso pasaba por su cabeza el nombre de Reborn-san.  
Cuando se tumbó en la cama mantuvo los ojos abiertos. Era incapaz de dormir. Por la mañana no sería lo mismo.

* * *

**No se cuando podré subir el siguiente, examenes deberes... Haré lo que pueda ^^ gracias por leer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5  
Pasó un día entero, tratando de sacar respuestas a las preguntas que iban surgiendo sin demasiado éxito. Había aun muchas preguntas que le bullían en la cabeza, qué hacía en Italia, a que se dedicaba su futuro yo, hasta que punto estaba metida en la mafia…  
Aquel día solo consiguió entrenar con Belphegor, aprendiendo a manejar su guadaña y a controlar a Siskatchegg de modo que al inyectar nuevas llamas una vez fuera esta aumentase de tamaño. Cuando eso ocurría sus ojos irisados rojos brillaban, asimilando las nuevas llamas y todo su cuerpo crecía.  
Si se sentía amenazada siseaba, y Danna solo pudo pensar que no podía haber obtenido caja de armas mejor. También consiguió que Belphegor la explicara los temas relacionados con las cajas de armas, pero no sería hasta la mañana siguiente cuando se enteraría del todo.  
Por la mañana recibieron una llamada del cuartel de los Vongola y Danna y Belphegor se asomaron a curiosear.  
- ¡Qué haces aquí! –les gritó Squalo nada más verlos.  
- Ushishi~ el príncipe se aburría y vino a molestar.  
Danna miró a la pantalla. Allí estaba Yamamoto adulto, pero parecía que quería tratar un motivo urgente. Danna se quedó en blanco cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.  
- Tsuna y Gokudera están aquí.  
Y fue segundos después cuando vio a Gokudera y a Tsuna detrás de Yamamoto acompañados de una mujer adulta que según había oído de llamaba Lal Mirch. Danna se acercó se adelanto un poco, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá.  
Cuando se cortó la emisión Danna miró a Squalo.  
- Tengo que ir con ellos. –dijo.  
- ¿¡En que estas pensando?! ¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo tardarías en recorrer todo el camino?! ¡Ti debes quedarte aquí y ayudarnos a nosotros, de esa manera también les ayudas a ellos! –contestó él.  
- ¡Pero tengo que ir! –se quejó- ¡Aquí no soy más que un obstáculo!  
- ¿¡Y cómo tienes pensado ir?! ¿¡Volando?!  
- Más o menos. –contestó ella con una media sonrisa.  
- Siskatchegg no podría recorrer todo el camino de una vez. –tronó la voz de Xanxus.- Puedes intentarlo, y cuando terminemos nuestro trabajo aquí mandare a Belphegor a Japón.  
- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, jefe estúpido?!  
Xanxus le dedicó a Squalo una mirada asesina. Este sacudió la cabeza, provocando que su pelo plateado ondease en el aire antes de irse.  
- Sales mañana, así que, Belphegor, date prisa en enseñarla, allí hay alguien que se ocupará del resto.  
- Ushishishi~ Yes, boss.  
Danna entornó los ojos, gratamente sorprendida. Nunca imagino que Xanxus pudiera ser tan flexible. Se estiró, relajándose unos segundos antes de que Belphegor tirara de ella para llevarla a la sala de entrenamiento.  
Le lanzó su guadaña y sacó a su visón de la caja de armas. Su visón bufo y fue directo a por Danna, que lo frenó con la guadaña y lo golpeó, obligándolo a retroceder. Se mantuvo firme y esquivo los cuchillos que este le lanzaba con agilidad. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba rodeada de hilos invisibles.  
Sonrió de medio lado y movió su guadaña, rompiendo los hilos, a la par que saltaba para esquivar nuevos cuchillos.  
Decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para sacas a Siskatchegg de su caja de armas. Inyecto las llamas en la caja y esta salió, con sus irisados ojos rojos clavados en Belphegor, mientras movía las alas con elegancia.  
Danna, que agarraba cerraba los dedos de ambas manos entorno a la guadaña, produjo nuevas llamas que se extendieron del mango al filo, llegando hasta la serpiente a alada, que soltó un chirrido y aumentó de tamaño.  
Siseó, enseñando los colmillos, y Danna se subió sobre ella. Esta movió las alas y se lanzó directa a Belphegor. Cuando lo hubo acorralado Danna saltó de lomos de su serpiente y puso el mango de la guadaña sobre el cuello de Bel.  
- Ushishishi~ Has mejorado mucho Danna-chan –sonrió enseñando sus perlado dientes.- Tal vez si estés lista para ir.  
Danna sonrió, divertida. Cuando cayó la noche preparó unas pocas cosas. Temprano volaría con Siskatchegg a Japón y sería un viaje largo.  
Durmió plácidamente hasta que alguien la despertó zarandeándola.  
- Danna-chaan~ Despierta ya~  
Danna abrió lentamente los ojos hasta distinguir la cara inexpresiva y sarcástica de Fran, que tenía las manos en sus hombros y la zarandeaba con insistencia.  
- Sí, ya voy. –bostezó ella.  
Danna se cambió de ropa y se echó la mochila a su espalda. Sabía la ruta más rápida, y, ante todo, tenía a Siskatchegg. Danna salió al exterior donde Belphegor esperaba junto al resto. También estaban Levi y Lussuria.  
- Buena suerte Danna-chan –rió Lussuria.  
- Rápido, cuanto antes salgas antes llegarás, te llevará como mucho un día. –dijo Xanxus.- Ten. –le dio un plano.- Ahí es donde tienes que llegar para entrar a la base de los Vongola.  
Danna asintió y bajó de un salto. Sacó a Siskatchegg, que intercambió una mirada con su dueña. Parecía totalmente consciente del viaje que iban a realizar.  
Danna inyectó llamas a su serpiente y se sentó en su lomo. Esta, elegantemente, batió sus alas y se elevó, perdiéndose entre las nubes.  
Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aire que acariciaba su tez. Las vistas desde el aire eran preciosas. Danna miró el mapa que le había dado Xanxus. Aun no estaba segura de si podría llegar allí, y estaba segura de que Siskatchegg no aguantaría todo el camino.  
A mitad de camino descendió en un llano aparentemente desierto y produjo nuevas llamas, preocupada por su caja de armas. Sabía que Siskatchegg era fuerte pero aquello podía ser forzarla demasiado.  
Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en camino notó una presencia tras de sí. Cogió la guadaña de su espalda y se giró. Había un hombre, vestido de blanco. Tenía una hoz, bastante inferior a la guadaña de Danna.  
- Objetivo confirmado. –dijo.  
- ¿Qué? –Danna enarcó una ceja y paro un golpe que este le lanzó.- No tengo tiempo para ti.  
Se deshizo de él, y se giró para ver que Siskatchegg también estaba en problemas. Danna acudió en su ayuda y regresó a su ruta de vuelo. Sabía que su serpiente estaba dañada pero no podía detenerse ahora.  
- Aguanta. –murmuró, produciendo llamas para su guadaña.  
Como esperaba también la atacaron por el aire. Siskatchegg aumentó la velocidad. Cuando se libró de ellos descendió un poco hasta encontrar un lugar para descansar. Le quedarían unas horas para llegar a Namimori, pero los enemigos no habían parado de llegar.  
Agotada, sacó algo de comida de su bolsa y le tiro un trozo de carne que había traído para la serpiente. Esta siseó antes de comer.  
- Itadakimassu. –murmuró Danna, apoyando la espalda en el troncó de un árbol.  
Cuando hubo terminado de comer volvió a iniciar el vuelo. Divisó Namimori y contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Descendió, pero no tardaron en volver a atacarla.  
Cuando se libró de todos los enemigos, cansada, apoyándose sobre su guadaña, se aseguró de que no la seguían y entró a la base. Saltaron las alarmas pero no la importó demasiado.  
Siskatchegg descansaba ahora dentro de su caja. Cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de ceder al cansancio divisó una figura, trajeada. Pudo distinguir la cabellera azabache y los ojos grises, entornados.  
Se dejó caer pero este la tomó en brazos, evitando que llegara a tocar el suelo. Aunque no pudiera abrir los ojos escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
- ¡Hibari-san! –escuchó la voz de Tsuna.- ¿Danna?  
- Esto explica porque han saltado las alarmas. –dijo Giannini.  
- Y que hoy hayan venido los Millefiore explicaría que la hayan atacado así. –dijo Hibari.- La llevaré a la enfermería. –dijo, antes de irse.  
Danna se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. La sala bullía gente, lo que le resultó ajeno.  
Cuando por fin abrió los ojos la sala estaba en silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas, y estaba tenuemente iluminada por los números del reloj y la una lamparita junto a la camilla de al lado.  
Danna se incorporó, notando como las agujetas y las heridas la atacaban de forma unilateral. Se miró los brazos. Tenía las mangas remangadas y había vendas. Tenía también vendas en la tripa y en una pierna.  
Le dolía la cabeza. Notaba como miles de agujas se clavaban en ella, impidiendo que pesara con claridad.  
Con dificultad miró a la derecha de su cama. Sentado en el sillón, inclinado sobre la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en los brazos y respiración regular. Gokudera.  
Danna sonrió y enredo el pelo plateado del chico en sus dedos. Este gimió en sueños, como un leve quejido. Danna retiro la mano, temiendo despertarle, pero el evitó que la alejase, agarrándola por la muñeca, y la volvió a poner en su pelo.  
Abrió los ojos sorprendida. No sabía si a Gokudera le agradaba o no el contactó, pero se tumbó, mientras jugaba con su pelo y acabó quedándose dormida en aquella posición.  
Por la mañana Gokudera abrió los ojos, sintiendo entumecidos cada musculo de su cuerpo. Cuando levantó la cabeza la mano de Danna resbaló y cayó suavemente sobre la almohada.  
Gokudera enarcó una ceja y miró a la figura durmiente. El pelo de la chica cubría la almohada y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su pecho se movía regularmente en función de su respiración.  
Tomó la mano que antes había estado jugando con su cabello y encajo sus dedos entre los de ella. Danna sonrió en sueños, lo que se contagió al rostro de Gokudera.  
Minutos después Danna pestañeó un par de veces. Los músculos de su cara se negaban a obedecerla. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar lo primero que vio fue a Gokudera, sentado allí donde había estado durante la noche.  
La luz de los fluorescentes la deslumbró y fue a mover la mano para taparse los ojos. Fue entonces cuando noto la mano de Gokudera cerrándose sobre la suya. Miró por un segundo su propia mano y la de él, algo mas pálida que la suya propia.  
- Buenos días. –murmuró, dado que apenas fue capaz de emitir un hilo de voz. Le dolía la garganta.  
Gokudera la miró con un brillo en los ojos que Danna no fue capaz de identificar. Estaba extrañada, no acostumbraba a verle de aquella manera, y en cierto modo, verlo así despertaba en ella algo.  
Gokudera recorrió la distancia que separaba su rostro del de ella y apoyó su frente en la de ella, de modo que sus narices casi se rozaban.  
- Me has preocupado, ¿sabías? –murmuró. Danna no fue capaz de contestar, turbada por la poca distancia que los separaba.- Eres la primera que consigue que me pase esto, ¿eres consciente de ello?  
Entonces unió sus labios con los de ella, que abrió los ojos sorprendida, y cerró los dedos con fuerza en torno a la espalda de la camisa de él. No daba crédito. Gokudera Hayato, borde, grosero, aunque agradable y servicial la estaba besando.  
Cerró los ojos y respondió torpemente a su beso. Gokudera sonrió contra sus labios y profundizó el beso. Cuando se separaron, en busca de oxigeno, sus miradas se encontraron y Gokudera volvió a besarla, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente.  
Danna se dejó caer sobre la almohada, sin separar los labios de los de él. Deseaba que aquel momento no se acabara nunca.

* * *

**espero que os haya gustado ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Para empezar mucas gracias por las reviews w Esto es un capitulo informativo. Continúo haciendo la historia pero debido a un castigo (thanks mamá xD) no puedo subir, y me encargaré de ello en cuanto sea posible. Además estoy trabajando en un fanfic de Naruto (que lo llevo a mano así que tardará más en llegar) así que intentaré hacer lo que pueda. Muchas gracias~ Hasta la próxima~ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Duh... Esto me ha llevado lo suyo. Para empezar, he escrito este capitulo con el manga al lado, así que hay algunas conversaciones que son calcadas y otras que son diferentes, depende xD perdón por la tardanza, pero por fin me han dejado usar el ordenador, estaba castigada porque mis resultados academicos no eran los que esperaban mis padres -.-' pero ya he recuperado y mejorado mis notas ^^ Pasando al disclaimer, KHR no me pertenece, es de la genial y maravillosa Amano, solo me pertenecen los OC (Shio y Danna) dicho esto, ahí va el capitulo seis. (PD: no sé si es corto o que es, la verdad es que en word ocupa lo suyo pero luego lo paso aqui y me llevo una decepción xD, de todas formas, me a costado como una hora y media escribir el capitulo entero, si hay algun fallo lo cambiaré y lo volveré a subir bien, dicho esto, ahora sí, adelante)**

6

El dolor volvió a invadir el costado de Danna como miles de agujas que se clavaban en su cuerpo. Se separó bruscamente de Gokudera. Escuchó que este decía su nombre pero el dolor le resultaba insoportable así que él fue a buscar ayuda.

- Mañana ya estará bien. –escuchó decir- Ha sido un viaje muy largo, tiene suerte de que vosotros tres estuvierais con Gamma.  
- Hn… -diferenció la voz de Hibari.  
- Y vosotros dos peleándoos… ¿Gokudera tienes cerebro o serrín?

Estaba segura de que aquella era la voz de Shio, su voz actual. Hubo un silencio.

- Me quedaré aquí, vosotros tenéis mucho que escuchar.  
- Pero… -trato de protestar Gokudera.  
- Fuera. –era el tono enfadado de Hibari.  
- M-Mejor vámonos, ne, Gokudera-kun? Aún estás fatal por el encuentro con Gamma.  
- Hn…

Escuchó los pasos del resto saliendo de la habitación y el ruido de una silla reclinándose. Todo volvió a estar en silencio hasta que escuchó suspirar a Hibari.

- Sé que estás despierta.  
- ¿Tanto se nota? –abrió un poco los ojos- Um… Hibari te veo más alto. –comentó Danna.  
- Solo Hibari suena extraño herbívora.  
- Creo que me he perdido.  
- Hn… Tu futuro yo solía llamarme senpai desde que salimos de Namimori. –sus ojos rasgados se suavizaron un poco.  
- Ahora… Arrojarás algo de luz a todo esto, ¿cierto?  
- Más o menos. –contestó él.- Al menos dentro de lo que sabemos, y de lo que pueda contar…

~Le cuenta lo de la mafia de Millefiore y todo eso (soy demasiado vaga para escribirlo todo xD)~

- Entonces me atacaron los Millefiore que van detrás de los anillos Vongola y yo estaba ayudando desde Italia, ¿me equivoco? –Hibari asintió.- Y ahora hemos venido casi todos desde el pasado con el propósito de ayudar, ¿es eso?  
- Suponiendo que no nos equivoquemos. –asintió Hibari.  
- Algo es algo… senpai. –la palabra le sonaba rara.- ¿Por qué se me ocurriría darte ese sobrenombre? –murmuró por lo bajo.  
- Lo cierto es que han pasado unos días desde que llegaste a Italia hasta ahora. –dijo- Pero el viaje es muy largo y también está el cambio de horario (N/A: Sé que salen de la base encuentran el Hibird y todo eso pero voy a cambiarlo un poco, y Gokudera si que está mal aún por la pelea, como dice Tsuna antes). Derroté a Gamma unos días antes de que vinieras.  
- Hn… -murmuró Danna, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada, enfocando la mirada al techo.

(N/A: Después de la pelea con Gamma, y tal como pone en el manga hay un periodo de trece días en los que no se dice que ocurre, de reposo para Gokudera y Yamamoto, así que haré lo mismo para Danna.)

~~~13 días más tarde…~~~

- Itadakimassu! (_Gracias por la comida/Que aproveche_)

Después de comer Tsuna fue directo al ascensor, pensando en lo que le había dicho Lal Mirch antes. Había mencionado entrenamientos.

- Cómo sea… espero que haya menos peleas en este. –murmuró para sí, mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría.

Al otro lado, en la sala de entrenamiento vio a Yamamoto, con su eterna sonrisa plasmada en la cara, a Gokudera, que tenía un mejor estado, y algo más atrás estaba Danna, hablando con Shio.

- Yo, Tsuna! –saludó Yamamoto.  
- Buenos días, Juudaime. –dijo Gokudera al otro lado.  
- ¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! ¿Sus heridas ya sanaron por completo?  
- Desde hoy volvemos al entrenamiento. –sonrió Yamamoto, con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
- Buenos días, Tsu-kun. –sonrió Danna, separándose de Shio.  
- ¡Danna-chan!

Danna P.O.V.

- Ya estáis los cuatro presentes. –dijo Lal Mirch, que se había colocado en el centro de la sala, con Shio y Reborn a sus lados.- Como ya he mencionado, hoy empezará una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, se llama "el programa de entrenamiento de ataque individual"  
- ¿Entrenamiento individual…?  
- Al igual que Tsuna ha estado luchando en un uno contra uno estos diez días con Lal Mirch –explicó Reborn.- Cada uno de ustedes tendrá su propio tutor personal para entrenarlos, al igual que en las batallas por los anillos. Por ejemplo al que yo entrenaré es… Yamamoto.

Yamamoto miró a Reborn sorprendido, auto señalándose con el dedo índice. Sonreí para mí, hacían una pareja un tanto extraña.

- ¿¡Eh, Reborn va a entrenar a Yamamoto?! –gritó Tsuna.- ¿¡Eso… Eso está bien?!

Yamamoto y Shio rieron al unísono antes de que se escuchara la voz de Bianchi desde atrás. Me giré para mirarla, los años la habían sentado bien.

- Yo me encargaré de Hayato.  
- ¿¡Bianchi?! –la voz de la mujer parecía haber sorprendido a Tsuna.  
- A…Aneki. –Gokudera cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose la tripa con una mano.- Esto debe ser una broma.

Me acuclillé a su lado, dejando que pasará un brazo por mis hombros para apoyarse y tenerse en pie, sin dejar de rodearse la tripa con el otro brazo. Bianchi dijo algo sobre tener la misma llama que él y una recompensa si lo completaba con éxito pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en quien iba a entrenarme a mí.

- Algo de nuestro padre. –levanté la vista al oír aquello. Gokudera nunca hablaba demasiado de su pasado. Ni conmigo ni con nadie.

Gokudera abrió mucho los ojos, aunque al volver a mirar a su hermana volvió a caer al suelo y tuve que volver a ayudarlo para que se levantara.

- ¡Esto no va a funcionar! –dijo Tsuna.  
- Deberías poner atención a tu propio entrenamiento. –y con esas palabras Reborn disparó a Tsuna y los guantes de este cambiaron, apareciendo la llama del cielo en su frente, y sus ojos se tornaron de aquel precioso color naranja.  
- ¡Sugoi (impresionante) Juudaime! –dijo Gokudera, que yo acompañé con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
- ¡Luces como una persona totalmente diferente! –sonrió Yamamoto.

Algo atacó a Tsuna después de que Lal Mirch le indicará que ya no sería ella la que le entrenase, y este lo esquivó, saltando a la pared impulsado por las llamas de sus guantes, parando después un pequeño puercoespín.

- Yo me encargaré de liberar todas tus habilidades. –dijo Hibari.  
- Hibari senpai… -murmuré.  
- ¿Senpai? –Gokudera ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.  
- Una larga historia. –contesté, con una sonrisa cansada.  
- Yo me encargaré de tu entrenamiento, Danna. –me giré para ver a Shio, que me sonreía junto a Lal.

Fuuta y Lambo entraron por la puerta. Era increíble lo que había crecido Fuuta, que, por lo que había oído, también era más alto que mi yo futuro. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a centrarme en la pelea entre Hibari senpai y Tsuna.

- Tal como dijo el bebe, este poder está muy lejos de tu yo futuro. –dijo Hibari, mirándole desde abajo.

Tsuna "congeló las llamas" y todos comentaron algo, pero yo estaba esperando otro movimiento por parte de Hibari. Una bola de pinchos comenzó a rodear a Tsuna, que miró a ambos lados, incapaz de moverse.

- ¡Es demasiado rápido, no puedo pararlo! –dijo antes de que se cerrara por completo.  
- Es una esfera hermética moldeada con llamas de nube, haciéndola completamente impermeable, es imposible para él atravesar la esfera con su fuerza física o sus llamas. –explicó Hibari.

Gokudera empezó a gritar a Hibari sobre la seguridad de Tsuna y la falta de oxígeno ahí dentro e Hibari dio una respuesta indescifrable de esas que tanto le caracterizan (N/A: y que todos adoramos, otra razón más por la que Hibari es dios XDD)

- Entonces deberíamos empezar ya con nuestro propio entrenamiento. –dijo Reborn.  
- ¡E-espera un poco Reborn! ¡Sí no paramos esto…!  
- Gokudera, cálmate. –murmuré a un lado.- Es Tsuna, es el décimo, puede arreglárselas él solo. –Gokudera me miró con los ojos entornados para luego mirar a otro lado.  
- Tch…

_Tsundere_ pensé con una sonrisa mientras lo dejaba en manos de Bianchi y me acercaba a Lal y a Shio.

- Espéranos en el sótano nueve. –dijo Shio.- En unos minutos estaremos allí.

Asentí y agarré mi guadaña, cogiendo el ascensor junto a Yamamoto, que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Gokudera. _Sí las miradas matasen…_ pensé con sarcasmo.  
Cuando el ascensor llegó al sótano nueve me separé de Yamamoto, despidiéndome con la mano y avancé. No era tan grande como el resto de las plantas, pero a su vez aquel era demasiado espacio solo para un entrenamiento.  
Pulsé el interruptor de la luz, cargando la guadaña al hombro y avanzando, abriendo todas las puertas que encontraba a mi paso, movida por la curiosidad.  
Abrí la última puerta escuché un ruido al fondo de la habitación y me aparte justo a tiempo para esquivar una golondrina (de un color diferente a la de Yamamoto y algo más grande, pensada para el ataque (Shio tiene llamas de lluvia)) que iba en picado hacia mi dirección.

- Tus reflejos no han cambiado, ¿hn? –sonrió Shio desde el interior.  
- ¿Qué…?  
- Prepárate, tu entrenamiento acaba de comenzar. –dijo Lal Mirch desde el otro lado.

~Salto temporal~

- Ya casi es la hora. –dijo Shio, girándose.  
- Hey, ¿adónde vas? –pregunte.  
- ¿Eh? Tranquila, luego volveré.

Comencé a recoger en silencio para, un rato más tarde oír una explosión. Venía de la sala de entrenamiento. Tsuna… Sonreí. Suponiendo que algo pudiera causar una explosión tan grande debía tratarse de que había salido de la esfera.  
Subí al ascensor y fui directa a la cocina, en busca de un vaso de agua. Allí encontré a Kyoko y a Haru y decidí ayudarlas. Cuando salí, bajando en busca de unos ingredientes encontré a Hayato corriendo por los pasillos, y una llama de tormenta detrás de él.

- ¡Debes estar de broma! –gritó a alguien tras de sí- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Frente a mí, en la pared, se disparó otra de esas llamas.

- ¡Hay otra de esas cosas! –gritó- Vienen hacia mi.

Y entonces pareció percatarse de que estaba ahí. Sonreí sarcásticamente y salude con la mano.

- ¡Danna! –me miró, horrorizado.  
- Yo también me alegro de verte, Gokudera.  
- ¡Tienes que irte!

Produjo llamas con su anillo y las inyectó en la caja para iniciar un contraataque con su… pistola-bazooka-calavera-de-brazo-portátil (?) y disparó a la llama revelando un escorpión.  
_Sasori_ (escorpión en japonés, gracias por enseñármelo, Naruto xD) _muy apropiado para Bianchi._ Pensé, cruzándome de brazos, al fin y al cabo el ataque no estaba dirigido a mí.

- No tienes a donde ir, ¿hm? –dijo Bianchi.

~Una explicación sobre las cajas de armas más tarde… *inserte música de ascensor aquí*~

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bianchi se había llevado a Hayato, y yo, movida una vez más por mi curiosidad la seguí, descubriendo donde entrenaba él. Parecía un desierto, como los hábitats de los zoos, para explicarlo mejor.  
Le pasó unas cuantas cajas de tormenta a Gokudera que estaba ahora rodeado por escorpiones y decidí que aquel era el momento idóneo para dejarle algo de intimidad.  
Cuando volví a la cocina terminamos la comida, pero cuando Yamamoto y Tsuna se sentaron a la mesa quedaron dormidos por el agotamiento. Me acerqué a Gokudera, que se había sentado en una mesa solo y me senté frente a él, llevándome algo de comida a la boca.

- Pueden dejarlo solo, sólo esta avergonzado por los decepcionantes resultados de su entrenamiento.  
- Hn… -murmuré, llevándome una bola de arroz a los labios, suprimiendo un bostezo.

Gokudera se levanto entonces de golpe y se fue en dirección a la puerta.

- Reborn-san, si no te importa voy a ausentarme. –dijo Gokudera antes de irse.

Me levante antes de que Bianchi fuera tras él y salí con calma por la puerta. Los entrenamientos estaban resultando duros, si, pero le pasaba algo a Gokudera e iba a averiguar que era. Y cuando me propongo adivinar algo, lo adivino.

- Gokudera. –lo llamé, algo por detrás de él.- ¡Gokudera! –me ignoró.- ¡Gokudera Hayato! –le agarré por la muñeca.  
- ¿Qué? –su tonó era seco. No enfadado, tan solo… seco.  
- ¿Que qué? ¿en serio me pregunta eso? –menee la cabeza.- ¡Que te pasa? Sus comentarios te están afectando, mucho para tratarse de alguien como tú. No sé…  
- No, no sabes. –me cortó.- Danna mantente al margen de esto, es algo entre mi hermana y yo. –tiró para deshacerse de mi mano, pero solo consiguió que lo agarrase con más fuerza.  
- No me voy a ir sin una respuesta. –negué con convicción.

Tiró con más fuerza y se soltó, continuando su camino, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí tras él y lo abracé por la espalda.

- Gokudera… Hayato… No sé qué te pasa y… aunque me cueste contener mi curiosidad… No tengo necesidad de que me lo cuentes… es solo que no quiero verte así, maldita sea.

Gokudera abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido, pero no supe apreciar si era una sorpresa positiva o más bien era algo involuntario. Apartó mis manos y se giró para abrazarme él.

- No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. –contestó.- Pero si es lo que quieres… Tsk… -agarró mi mano y me arrastró con él.  
- ¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté, mirando a los lados.  
- Supongo que si estás delante mientras entreno estarás más calmada. –dijo sin mirarme.

Sonreí y asentí, de forma infantil. Y aquella tarde conseguí que, por primera vez, Hayato me hablase sobre su pasado.


End file.
